Careful the Things You Say
"Careful the Things You Say" is the 118th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Mike and Susan are at the police station hoping to get the detectives to interrogate Katherine as they believe she is responsible for attacking Julie. The two pompous detectives do not believe it was Katherine and find it hilarious that Susan believes Katherine mistook her for Julie, even in the dim light of night. They sarcastically tell Susan that they will continue to treat it as a random attack unless there is actual evidence. Just as Mike and Susan are about to give up, a female detective offers to look into Katherine and after they leave she informs the other detectives that she and Susan go way back. Later, when Susan is telling the detective about Katherine, the detective tells Susan that she used to go to high school with her and that her name is Denise. Denise goes over to Katherine's to check out her alibi, but Susan does not want Katherine finding out she is the one accusing her so she tells Denise to say it was an anonymous tip. After seeing Denise's picture in the yearbook, Susan realizes she had a hand in giving Denise the nickname "Moose" and stole her boyfriend. Mike reassures her that nobody holds a grudge that long but they see Denise and Katherine hugging through the window. Later, when Susan goes back to the station, Denise informs her that Katherine could not have strangled Julie as she was on the phone to her daughter, Dylan, all night and the phone records prove it. But Denise also tells Susan that Katherine told her about Susan shooting Katherine, and not reporting it is a crime so the clearly vindictive detective has Susan arrested and put in jail. Lynette and Tom then go to the police station informing the detectives that Nick was having an affair with Julie and she ended it right before she was attacked. That evening, Angie tells Nick that the police called her to ask about his whereabouts the night Julie was attacked, and she lied to them by explaining that he was with her all night. Angie tells Nick that she has known about his affair with Julie for weeks and lets it slide because of everything that she has put him through. When Nick asks her if they are good, Angie punches him in the nose and tells him they are now. Lynette Julie has been dreaming about the first time she met Nick, the chance encounter that led to hours of talking, the start of the affair, and after the pregnancy scare she ends the affair. Julie is awakened by Nick knocking on the door wanting to get back together. Lynette walks up to the front door and overhears Julie and Nick arguing. When Lynette asks what was going on, Julie reluctantly reveals to Lynette that Nick is the man she was having the affair with. Lynette tells Julie she will take care of it and promises not to tell Susan. The next day, Lynette confronts Nick by telling him she knows about the affair and demands he leave Julie alone. Nick warns Lynette that if he finds out she told anyone about the affair she will be sorry. Tom and Lynette tell Julie they think Nick is responsible for her attack, but she refuses to believe it would be him, however after Tom and Lynette tell her they care about her wellbeing, it is clear that even Julie is doubting his innocence. Bree Angie invites Bree and Orson over for dinner but Bree is not looking forward to it as she is not fond of Angie. Bree is surprised at how much she enjoys Angie's cooking so Nick suggests she hire Angie but Bree tells them they are not hiring. Angie is fine with it but Nick continues to push for it which angers Angie. After an awkward silence, Angie blames Nick for making them wish they never came. The next day, Bree tries to convince an Italian couple to hire her for their anniversary party but the husband does not want elegant food. When Bree finds out there will be 500 guests she lies and tells the couple she is Italian and will make a complete Italian meal. Bree tries to get Angie to give her the family recipes for the dinner she made but she does not share them with anyone but changes her mind after Bree lies about her friend having been in a fire. Later, when Angie drops by the test kitchen she notices the large amounts of food and discovers it is for a catering job. When Orson tries to give Bree jewelry, she snaps at him by telling him she wants a divorce and to stop trying to change her mind. After Bree and Angie get all their opinions of each other out in the open, Angie agrees to work for Bree and helps her with the catering job. Gabrielle Gaby continues to struggle teaching Juanita so Carlos tells her he will get a housekeeper but Gaby wants a tutor. Carlos reminds Gaby that Juanita just had to leave all her friends and school so he does not want Gaby to abandon her for a stranger. Gaby tries to get Juanita to focus by offering to get ice cream if she finishes the page but she turns Gaby down so she has the housekeeper watch Junaita while she gets some air. When Gaby returns she is surprised that Juanita finished the problems but she tells her that the housekeeper helped her. After finding out the housekeeper has a Ph.D she has her skip cleaning the house and tutor Juanita instead. Later, Carlos comes home to find the house a total mess so he calls the agency to get a different housekeeper. The new housekeeper has trouble speaking and understanding English so Gaby goes over to where Ivana is and while she tutors Juanita, Gaby does her job by scrubbing the floors. Gaby tells Carlos that teaching Juanita is hurting their mother-daughter relationship so Carlos agrees to find a better solution. Trivia *The title of the episode comes from an Into the Woods song, "Children Will Listen." *Although credited, Maiara Walsh (Ana Solis), Charlie Carver (Porter Scavo), Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo) and Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino) are absent from this episode. International Titles *German: Die Hauslehrerin (The tutor) *French: Buffet volé (Stolen Sideboard) *Hungarian: Bölcsességek könyve (Book of Wisdoms) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6